winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf (Comics)
Werewolves are creatures that appear within the Winx Club Comic Series. Overview Werewolves are humans who transform into monstrous half-man/half-wolf hybrids under the light of the full moon. According to Karel in Issue 13, people can become werewolves when subjected to some kind of curse but, given his situation, he could have been speaking of his werewolf nature as if it were a curse. Later, during the Hallowinx mini-series, it is revealed that werewolves and other legendary creatures started being brought into existence again on Earth thanks to the Winx restoring the planet's magic. These Earth-based werewolves are also known to live in packs, with the only known pack being the Black Claw Pack led by their leader, Garont. Comics |-|Season 1= In "Issue 13: Moonlight", Somehow Flora gets separated from the Winx and she comes across Karel's cottage. She manages to make it inside before the wolves can get to her but Karel tells her that she should not even be there. Since it is too dark in his cottage, Flora takes out the vial of moonlight in order to find him but this turns Karel into a werewolf. Flora realizes that Karel wanted to get them out of the mountains as fast as possible because it is overrun with werewolves. Karel confesses that he did not want Flora seeing him like this but, since she has, he has no other choice but to tear her apart. Flora is able to conjure up strong vines to hold Karel down so she can make her escape and she runs off crying. She manages to make it down to the base of the mountains where everyone else is and they fly back to Alfea. The next morning, Flora is studying on ways to help Karel so that he will not be forced to turn into a werewolf. Stella tries to cheer her up by saying that, since it is morning then he should be back to normal, but Flora still wants to help him somehow. She tells Stella that the vines used to bind Karel down have "become something different." At Karel's cottage, Karel steps out of his cottage back to normal and sees that the vines have bloomed into flowers, reminding him of Flora. |-|Season 4= In "Issue 91: Werewolves in Shady Hill", The story opens up in the middle of the night, where Flora is wandering through a deep, dark forest, wondering what she should put her powers to the test. Just then, a wolf-like creature charges at Flora but she ends up laughing instead. As it turns out, the wolf-like creature was Helia dressed as a werewolf. He was trying to scare Flora but she found his costume to be rather silly instead. Soon, Bloom and Stella catch up to Flora and Helia, wondering why he is dressed so silly for a Halloween Festival. Stella offers to help Helia by pulling his hood down and Helia hopes that they do not overdo it. He insists that his costume is fine but, thanks to Stella, he cannot see where he is going and bumps into a nearby tree. Helia wonders why they could not just go on a nice boat trip instead, only to be met by three angry fairy pets glaring him down. Stella embraces Ginger as Flora reminds Helia that he was the one who was insistent on coming with them to Earth. She wonders if the atmosphere is making him nervous and she herself starts to sense a weird feeling. Bloom urges them to hurry so they do not arrive too late but Flora is still wary, believing that nature is trying to warn her of something or someone. Suddenly, the group is ambushed by another pack of werewolves, who trap everyone except Bloom, Flora, Stella, Sky, Brandon, Helia and the fairy pets in nets. One of the werewolves, possibly the leader, lands at the top of the totem and accuses them of defiling their sanctuary. Stella believes that they may be special effects until Sky claims that this part of the celebration was never planned. Flora deduces that these are real werewolves and the leader leaps from the top of the totem, tearing up the ground around him once he lands. Helia rushes to their side but is blocked by another one of the werewolves. He binds them down with his glove as Bloom rushes to Stella's aid. Sky tries to make sure that she does not fall down the crevice herself and the werewolf rips off the ropes from Helia's gloves, setting himself free. Bloom urges the girls to transform in order to fight back but, when they try to go into their Believix, nothing happens. One of the werewolves conjures up a sword made of bones and charges at Bloom but, luckily, Sky is able defend her. The werewolf is surprised that anyone would dare to challenge the Black Wolf Pack and Sky says he will once they take off their "ridiculous costumes." Insulted, the werewolf swipes at Sky as he takes Helia hostage. The other werewolves run back into the forest with everyone else held captive. Bloom demands for all of the people to be let go and asks the remaining werewolf why they are doing this. He claims that the ritual calls for everyone at the Halloween Festival but they still do not understand. Bloom then asks Flora why they cannot transform and Flora explains that nature had warned her about this as the werewolves can somehow cancel out their magic. Flora uses a small bit of her magic to bind the werewolf in vines as they cannot attack the werewolves directly. The two of them then go to help Stella out of the crevice and they are successful but do not have enough time to react as the werewolf quickly frees himself. Before the werewolf can attack the three of them, a mysterious man appears and fights it back, demanding that it stay back. The Winx watch in awe as the man is able to fight the werewolf back with such strength and he pulls out a pendant from his shirt. Feras claims that he feels like only those protected by Gaia can use their magic within the area and points out that Flora was able to do so. Flora points out that Feras also did not have problems with the werewolf and Feras explains that he is a park guide who recently found out that he can use magic that can counteract the werewolves. Bloom is surprised that the werewolves are real as she thought they only existed in legends but Feras claims that, just like in legends, mankind's fears have become reality with the assistance of magic. Flora suspects that the howling is not coming from Stella's feet but incoming wolves and Feras specifies that the howling is coming from werewolves. Just as Feras suspected, the four of them are attacked by werewolves. Flora unleashes her Plant Growth spell in an attempt to bind the werewolves down but is unsuccessful. Stella tries to figure out what she should do but is too frantic to focus. Bloom tries to tap into her mental powers and manages to see the auras of everyone around her; noticing something surprising. It turns out that Feras' aura is very similar to that of the werewolves'! Just then, two werewolves charge at Flora and Stella, who cannot get away in time, but a sudden burst of light shines behind Stella, scaring the werewolves off. Stella realizes that she activated a light shield around her instinctively and suspects that the moon may have helped her. Flora advises that Stella stay on-guard as more werewolves are charging at them. Feras reluctantly pulls out the pendant again and Bloom is swept up into the air by a sudden gust of wind. As she is being blown away, roots and vines sprout from below the werewolf and bind his feet down. Bloom is dropped onto a bush that is a safe distance away from the werewolf and Stella suspects that nature is listening to Flora's wishes. Another werewolf attacks Feras which causes him to drop the pendant. Once it lands, it unleashes a powerful burst of moonlight which causes the werewolves to flee. In another part of the forest, the leader of the Black Wolf Pack is begging to the moon, asking for it to give him a sign as to where his pack has gone. Suddenly, someone shouts from behind the werewolf leader Garont, claiming that he no longer has a pack. He turns around and finds Feras, readying himself for an attack as he tells Garont that he is not worthy to lead the Black Wolf Pack. As Feras approaches Garont, he slowly becomes a werewolf himself. Garont tries to tell Feras that he cannot overturn the moon's decision but Feras is confident that he can because he appeals to the law of the ancestors. Feras is able to defeat Garont quickly as he claims that he will become the leader of the new Black Wolf Pack once Garont is gone. Garont tries to stop Feras as he is being dragged up a cliff, telling him that their pack will be doomed into exile since Feras was not chosen by the moon either, but Feras believes that, under his guidance, the werewolves will inherit the Earth as they follow Gaia's will. Just as he is about to do away with Garont, Coco hops on his shoulder. When Feras turns around, Flora is right behind him and she tells him to leave because he is not welcome in this place. Now enraged, Feras orders Flora not to meddle in affairs that do not concern her, especially after she refused to help him defeat Garont. He claims that werewolves have lost their honor and courage, which has made them become weak. As he speaks, Garont tries to flee but Feras catches him. He stomps on Garont's back, telling him that he needs to stay and watch as the moon chooses him until he is interrupted by Flora, who claims that Feras does not know anything. She and Coco begin radiating their magical energy as Flora proclaims that nature has chosen her as its new guardian. As she does so, a silver sword of moonlight forms in her hands, which causes Feras to panic. Once it has fully formed, Flora slashes at Feras, causing him to fall from the cliff. Garont, barely being able to get up, thanks Flora as she was able to end the entire feud. He tells her that he respects her for being able to wield the sacred sword and apologizes about having his pack attack her and her friends. Flora insists that Garont has no need to apologize because they did trespass on their territory and promises that Shady Hill will be officially recognized as theirs. However, she advises Garont that he and his pack will have to live in harmony with nature and all living beings. To thank Flora once again, Garont allows her to take the pendant as it is a sign of Feras' betrayal. Coco scurries up to Flora with the pendant and tosses it into her hands as Garont explains that Gaia wants her to keep the pendant as she will need it very soon. Flora promises to keep the pendant with her as now the fate of her and the Winx has been sealed. Notable Groups The Black Claw Pack Currently led by Garont, the Black Claw Pack is made up of about ten werewolves (nine after Feras' defeat), all of whom appear to be male. After magic was returned to Earth, the Black Claw Pack were brought into reality from the depths of humanity's fears and legends, and now reside on a cearn deep within the forests of Shady Hill. Originally, each new pack leader was determined by strength. If one pack member could prove that he could overpower and overthrow the current leader, then he would become the new one. However, at some point during the pack's history, this process was changed; the more recent tradition being that pack leaders are chosen by Gaia through the moon and are bestowed power and protection from her. According to Garont, if any other member of pack attempts to usurp the chosen pack leader, then the pack will be doomed to live in exile as they were not chosen by the moon. Magical Abilities The Black Claw Pack, claims to gain their power from Gaia. Allowing them to crate small earthquake, with the spell, "Power of Gaia". Karel on the other hand is usually human, but the moon light can transform him into a werewolf. Weaknesses All werewolves possess a natural weakness to silver and concentrated moonlight. Their weakness towards both these things is so strong that they are unable to touch anything made of silver at all and being hit with a single blast of moonlight is enough to take one down. Trivia *According to European folklore, Werewolves are people who can turn into wolves, either purposely or when places under a curse. **There are many different versions of werewolf legends across Europe. However, according to the most popular one, a human turns into a werewolf on full moon nights if they have been bitten by a werewolf previously, and they can only be killed using a silver weapon.1 Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Magical Creatures Category:Comics Characters Category:Earth Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Groups